eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1124 (27 April 1995)
Synopsis Binnie and Della make Mediterranean travel plans. Ian is made an offer he can't refuse. Roy tries to say it with flowers, but Pat's reaction takes him by surprise. Michelle decides to go into property. Pat goes to see Roy, who's now sent her flowers saying that he hopes they can still be friends, despite her refusal to go on holiday, etc. She starts off annoyed at him trying to "buy" her, though it's mainly the correlation with David buying Bianca the car which is causing so much trouble for her. She goes there and Roy apologises again, and says he has been making deals all his life and it's just his way, he doesn't mean to "buy" her affection. She forgives him, but he doesn't really notice and says he hopes they can still be friends, she then says is that what you want? He says well if you do. She gets up to leave, saying I've already got enough friends. He says he's confused (who wouldn't be!) and she says his trouble is he has no instincts and does she have to spell it out, and they eventually kiss. (yeuk) She decides that she will go on the cruise after all, Janine is thrilled, Sharon is quite happy for her and says she can leave the Vic at the end of the week, no trouble. (No-one tells Grant/Peggy yet). Sharon says she's really happy for Pat and she deserves it. Della's mum comes round to the bedsit later and chats to Della, Binnie goes to the café, and mum chats about Ibiza, and drops a few heavy hints about it being a shame that the landlord never gave them the other bed he promised, and can she and Binnie afford a 2-bed villa in Ibiza, obviously Della says no, and the mother says what about when you bring boys home. Della says she can't be bothered with all that, and her mum says Binnie will have all the men after her, she is so pretty. Della says hmm and her mother finally goes, saying she hopes she will be happy. Binnie asks how it went and Della says she wasn't happy about her going with Binnie. B says so you told her? Della says no of course not, it would destroy her, and they'll be abroad she'll never need to know now. Credits Main cast *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Valerie Murray as Alice *Michelle Joseph as Della *Sophie Langham as Binnie *Letitia Dean as Sharon *Ross Kemp as Grant *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Susan Tully as Michelle *Michael French as David *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Sid Owen as Ricky *Alistair Robins as Paul *Howard Antony as Alan *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Mark Monero as Steve *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Nicola Duffett as Debbie *Gemma Bissix as Clare *David Fleeshman as Mr Soames *Stephen Crane as Workman Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes